


The Lord has Remembered

by MegInBlack



Series: The one where he lives [1]
Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/pseuds/MegInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long way to recovery, but he's getting there.</p><p>She helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord has Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Request doesn't have any other given name for us within the game, so I decided on one for him.
> 
> [Zack](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/zack), name meaning. It fits my idea of him very well, so Zack it is.

He remembers better on the days She’s there, the beautiful young woman with the dark skin and blue eyes, sad, despite the small smiles she shares when he’s able to recall things from days before, though it’s never as much as anyone wants.

They tell him his name is Zack, but with Her it doesn't seem to fit the way it should, She feels more solid to him than the older couple who come to see him, less now than at the start that they tell him are his family but for who he feels and remembers nothing.

There are bad days that even she can't mend, days where he gets frustrated at his inability to remember, at the tests the man with the same sad blue eyes as Her subjects him to, the days where he screams until his throat burns and the tears fall without a care and he beats at the walls with shaking fists until the hulking men - always near - are able to subdue him and a prick at his neck turns everything to black.

It’s the day he awakes after the worst fit he can’t remember having, his hands bandaged and bound at his side, as if he'd have the strength to do anything but blink sluggishly against the light, that it happens.

* * *

She’s sitting in a chair pulled tight to his bedside when his eyes are finally able to adjust, body bowed forward and head nestled in folded arms, a peaceful expression on what little of her drawn face he can see. He frowns at the sight, wonders as he feels he always has what brings Her here, to him, what draws Her back despite the pain, the guilt, he can always read in bright blue eyes.

Something stirs in the back of his mind when she does, sighing softly as she begins to fully awaken. A word - no, a name? - struggles to form itself in the hollow darkness of his mind and he fights to make it known.

And Nilin sits up completely, rubbing clumsily at the remains of sleep, and he catches her eye, clumsily forming the spark on his tongue, “Nilin.”

Her body stiffens and she stares at him, mouth slightly open as she stares and stares. “I’m sorry?” Her voice is soft, but edged with something tremulous that fuels the spark already forming itself in his broken mind. His voice is hoarse as he repeats the word, the name, her name. “Nilin.”

Zack feels as if he can see the sadness fade from those blue blue eyes and be replaced with something he'd only seen fleetingly before, something that feels like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/)


End file.
